comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantomex
Jean-Phillipe is a French man with a taste for the expensive and classy. Of course, he also wants around with a white mask on the time, beyond eccentric! But his taste in suits? Very fine. Furthermore, those in the know, have discovered he is now employed at Xavier's Institute. Fantomex is an up-and-coming thief that centers his activities in Europe. In only a month of known activity, he has rose in fame of obtaining what he wants and when he wants it, no security system or guard network seeming to stand in his way. This makes things more complicated since the X-Men recruited him. Is he a hero or not? Background RESEARCH Sentinels came into existence, and mutant kind trembled. At least that is what the humans like to think, and in a way, they are right in that belief. Still, the research in improving Sentinel technology did not there. Prime Sentinels which were humans with nanotechnology introduced to them to brain wash and enhance them around mutant activity were created. They were tested secretly, but were deemed ineffective in the long-run. The primary researcher for Prime Sentinels, Bastion, then suggested the Omega Prime Sentinels. Just as they were to be tested, Simon Trash appeared with a new technological virus. At the creation of Bio-Sentinels, Bastion mysteriously disappeared with the documents of the identity of his Prime and Omega Prime Sentinels. He became wanted by the Weapon Plus project, but concentration centered on the new this new enhanced race of beings. BIRTH Though impregnation of one of them, The World began to really make progress in their research and believe they have found the solution they always wanted by using a combination of Trasks virus and the mutant X gene. With this, the program would not only turn mutant own kind against each other, but be able to use the false imagery of heroes to their advantage. And thus, the Super-Sentinel Charlie Cluster-7 was born. He was not the only one of his kind, or the first as there was the Zona Cluster-6 (Huntsman). Still, with his human appearance and social skills, Charlie showed plenty promise as Weapon XIII in meeting the goals of Weapon Plus. DEVELOPMENT Weapon Plus decided to enhance his aging and education. When E.V.A. came from his mouth at puberty, his abilities began to increase he became even slyer with the development of misdirection powers. He took to knowledge like it was life giving water. However, during transport in London while on the way to a new facility to prepare for the field, there was an accident. Zonas (Weapon XII) container was later retrieved, but Charlies (Weapon XIII) was found empty. Since then, the man hunt began. FREEDOM Charlie adopted the name Jean-Phillipe and the codename Fantomex. He took on a French demeanor and began to operate as a thief throughout Europe and the U.K. For a handful of months, Fantomex felt freedom for the first time, he felt what he believed true joy, and definitely made use of what technology he managed to recover at the accident to so-called good use. All seemed well, until he got shut by agents of the Weapon Plus project when they found him. To make matters worse, he was then grabbed by shadows and dragged away. He felt almost as if he went into a cold sleep before his eyes opened again to a very confusing scene within what he would discover to be a Labyrinth. Personality Fantomex has a very complex personality, if only for the fact that he is willing to constantly change himself to surprise people. However, some things are the foundation of who he is. In either case, he is very isolated because of not only his upbringing within The World, but also because he has trusted no one in his entire life. Getting him to trust someone will be like pulling teeth and will often sway depending on the circumstances and situation. He may trust someone to perform a specific task or have a specific reaction, but he would not trust someone 24/7. Between his self-isolation and distrustfulness, he has no one to truly call friend and open himself up to. This has a big influence on his mask fetish. Fantomex can be a very unpleasant person when annoyed or pissed off, and he has ways to show it with biting sarcasm, and knowing just where to push peoples buttons. However, he does actually have a great sense of humor when it does not involve one of his own personal pet peeves. He can easily crack jokes, use sarcasm, or even annoy people on purpose just so he can laugh. His entire French persona is not only because he likes the French, but also because he has discovered the French accent can be annoying and distracting to others which provides him an edge (out of France of course). Fantomex is also freedom obsessed; he does not want to be caged again especially after experiencing the world. He will fight tooth and nail with Weapon Plus to keep his freedom. It is also a matter of pride, which he has plenty of. He escaped on his own, and he is not about to admit defeat! He is also prideful about his reputation as a thief. Though he does not mind someone underestimating him as it can work in his advanced, it is a matter of pride to make them regret it. Fantomex also enjoys being the center of attention when he is not making a point to remain hidden. He enjoys the good things in life that only money can buy; he loves flirting with beautiful women, and certainly enjoys a challenge. Hes curious about the world and is not afraid to ask questions when it will not put him at an obvious disadvantage, and he asks questions especially when it can put him in advantage by throwing people off. Perhaps surprisingly, Fantomex does have a heart. He will do what needs to be done (while also mocking Wolverine's he is the best at what he does), and will show no remorse. For the salvation of the world however he can make surprising decisions and take dramatic heroic actions that would surprise most everyone that has not seen him do such actions in the past. So he may give a hungry child a piece of bread, but that does not mean he would like a teenager go all my life is horrible break down on him. He has a cold grasp of reality that prevents him from being able to baby anyone. Logs *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Like Rats in a Maze - A confused Jono and Paige, a freaked-out Alice-clothed Candi, and a mysterious, injured Fantomex deal with goblins and puzzles in the Maze. *2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 1 - The Crisis comes to a head as a collection of two universe's heroes face off against Kang, Programmer of the Labyrinth! *2012-06-29 - Beach Bum Birthday - Finally, Alex turns 21! There is a big bash at Xavier's Institute to celebrate with the usual amount of mushiness, pranking, and violence. *2012-08-26 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Prime Evil - Amidst a Pro-Mutant Rally, the Friends of Humanity attack. Alex and others are shot. Then bad gets worse as a Prime Sentinel attacks! (TV: 2012-08-27 - Slaughter in Times Square) *2012-08-28 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Shorter Than I Expected - Meeting for the first time, the wheels begin to turn as two deadly Weapon Projects unit. *2012-08-31 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Dark X-Men and Grey Gen-Xers - Fantomex leads a team - in his own soloist way - to storm a Weapon Plus satellite facility for information on the new Sentinel. *2012-09-07 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Dude, Morbid Humor! - Jean-Phillipe visits Alex when he is supposed to be in his recovery bed. The two have one very morbid conversation. *(DG: 2012-09-12 - Super Family Celebration Theft Prank?) *2012-09-11 - Prime Anti-Mutant: The War Room - The X-Men discuss Operation Zero Tolerance and what to do about the Prime Sentinel threat. Gallery File:Fantomex1.jpg File:Fantomex2.jpg File:Fantomex3.jpg File:Fantomex4.jpg File:Fantomex5.jpg File:Fantomex6.jpg File:Fantomex7.jpg File:Fantomex8.jpg File:Gutters_27_by_William_Dean_Blankenship_Jr.jpg File:Fantomex9.jpg File:Fantomex10.jpg File:Fantomex11.png Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken